My Sugar
by MercuryBatman
Summary: "I don't see how you could be anything, other than mine." Sasuke smirked, Ino's blue eyes looked up to greet his warm onyx eyes.


A/N: Enjoy. God bless.

My Sugar

Summary: "I don't see how you could be anything, other than mine." Sasuke smirked to Ino, her blue eyes lifted to greet his warm onyx eyes.

* * *

Chapter one:

**The Great _Moment_**

Ino had to admit. Sasuke had a way with words. She rested her head on her hand and sighed. _The way he spoke more intelligently than all of us in class, ahh..._ she swooned in her mind. _It just leaves me breathless._

"Ino. Ino...Ino!" Eventually yelled her mother. Ino snapped out of it and stood up straight.

"I'm leaving for the evening. I'm going to be on important buisness all day. Probably into next morning, if I'm too tired to head back. So if I'm not here for dinner, go out and buy something." Ino's mother smiled, handing her a large sum of money.

"All for me?" Ino squeaked. Ino's mother nodded once. "You're old enough and more than mature, right?" Ino nodded frantically displaying her immature teenager side, she quickly recovered with a cough and straightening of posture.

"Bye, Ino love you." Ino's mother said kissing her cheek lightly. Ino repeated the same, and her mother rolled her eyes leaving. She stopped a the door.

"Oh, and Ino?" She said, Ino looked up at her mother.

"No crazy spending alright. I want to see at least 20 dollars back, and who knows, I might even let you keep it." Her mother smiled. Ino nodded affirmatively. And that was all. Ino beamed with happiness. The luxury of no parental supervision, she remained in bliss laying upon the table stretched out. That is, until a customer came in.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Ino scrambled to get off and turned her face serious. She didn't want word of this going back to her mother, not that it mattered if her mother found out she laid on the table.

"Not at all. I apologize, anyway is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Ino asked. Mrs. Haruno shook her head "no". Ino wanted to bang her head against the table and sigh. It was one of Mrs. Haruno's "drop-bys" since she had so much free time on the weekdays.

"For Mr. Haruno, I recommend the roses." Ino said trying to speed up the boring as it is moment.

Mrs. Haruno shook her head as if Ino was being foolish.

"Women do not get men roses, or flowers for that matter. This is something for me." She said ignoring Ino's comment almost fully, but not without criticizing it.

Ino rolled her eyes slightly, and brought her head down. _"Of course, how silly of me, what lover gives another lover flowers?"_ She said in her mind.

"Ooh, this is pretty." said picking up the lilies.

"Great! Perfect! It would look lovely in your nice living room." Ino said leading her to the cash register.

"Now hold your horses young lady. Just where is your mother? She's usually good with these things. It's like she knows what I want, when I want it." She said. Ino's eye brows rose.

_"Did she just insult me?" _She thought looking at the woman with slightly angered eyes. She wanted to mock her, "she's usually good with these things" comment but, decided against it.

"My mother is out of town. Sorry." Ino said almost grinning at her way to really stick it to her, no matter how small it was.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Haruno said interested.

"Y-yeah, and she told me not to open the shop while she was out. But, for you I just had to." Ino smiled, it wasn't a lie, her mother didn't like Ino handling customers by herself. Last time she did that, Mr. Nara got a rash from allergies to sun flowers. Ino's claim was that she had no idea sun flowers would make his face puff up if he was allergic to them and wanted it for his wife. Ino's mother corrected her by telling her to box it quickly then.

"Well I wouldn't want you to disobey your mother. Here, put those back please. Good bye Ino." Mrs. Haruno said leaving. Ino punched the air in happiness.

"Yes! I mean, _good bye Mrs. Haruno!_" Ino said yelling the last part for to hear.

_"And hello privacy, comfort, and quiet. But, first that's got to go." _Ino thought flipping the 'open' sign to 'closed'. She yawned and laid back on the table. She remembered to lock the door, but then just decided to go home.

Ino Yamanaka had her back turned and was gathering her things. The bell chimed at the opening of the door.

"Ino?" A familiar voice called. Ino hopped around and yanked off her apron.

"Yes?" She said smiling to her new guest.

"I saw that the sign said 'closed', but I saw you in there. So I went in, I hope I didn't-" Sasuke began. Ino laughed and swatted the idea away.

"Not at all Sasuke!" She said blushing when he smirked at that.

"So, your mother is..." Sasuke said looking around. Many times, they've found themselves in flirtacious bliss with Ino's mother so close to seeing them. Sublime, undercontexted messages that made Ino think about him daily and him always making her sneak out during her lunch break.

"On a business trip...all day..." Ino said smiling dream-like at him. His eyes rose momentarily in mischief.

"So you can spend all day at my house?" Sasuke asked, pushing her banks behind her ear.

"And maybe all night, and some into the morning." Ino giggled, Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"I want to keep you safe, so how about until 7 or 8?" Sasuke said, Ino pouted and stomped her foot a bit. He kissed her gently, it was like midnight's gentle kiss. It was 10am so, they wasted no time going over to his house.

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke your place...I know I've seen it before plenty, b-but, it's so _beautiful _and immaculate." Ino breathed. The ballroom was where Sasuke first took her inside the house. Whenever they danced it seemed like minutes but potientially it was hours. The room was giant and filled with color. Sasuke pressed the radio button 'play' and classical music began to play.

"Do you care to dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand for her.

"I'd love to, but first. Sit. I want to show you a new dance I've been learning." Ino said stepping back until she reached the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke smiled, he loves to be entertained.

Ino Yamanaka began with ballet, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like a professional just stole the stage. He coughed to keep from getting too caught up in it. Then she freestyled the dance. The wind was her dance partner and the sun was the lighting, as if God's grace was showering from Heaven on to her. Sasuke Uchiha smiled, he actually smiled while watching her.

He stood up and joined her, trying to copy her moves with the Sharingan. It was like time was carrying them on forever until the music stopped playing. They looked at each other, staring in to each other's eyes as they panted for air.

It was almost as if the effigy of the young reticent Uchiha had faded. Replacing a young vim filled, natty, fun-loving Sasuke in its place. Ino was still bubbly and fun-loving.

"Do you want to make food with me?" Ino asked as she headed towards the kitchen. Sasuke nodded, and jogged to catch up. Their day of fun had just begun.

* * *

"Yeah, Sasuke, that's sugar." Ino said taking the small package out of Sasuke's hands. He looked at her curiously.

"Really? Because the one I use comes in a much bigger package. I've only seen salt-oh." Sasuke said as Ino slit it open and poured some on her finger and put it on his tongue. He smiled.

"I knew it." He said smirking. Ino looked surprised at him.

"Aw, don't be mad Ino, I only did that so I could play with you a little. If you really want to know, your lips taste much better, and that's the truth." Sasuke smiled. Ino blushed, he kissed her quickly and smiled.

"I wish you could live with me." Sasuke said washing the carrots. Ino blushed again and sputtered a bit, stuttering while searching for a response to that.

"Y-you're right, that was stupid of me to say." Sasuke said embarrassed by him asking for such a proposal.

"No, not at all. It's just that I've dreamt of that, and thought I was being a fan-girl by doing so." Ino admitted; mortified that she told him, she buried her head in his back gently.

He laughed, "Really?" as he turned around to hug Ino.

"Yeah, really." Ino said with a goofy smile.

"Good, then I'm not alone in this." He said sighing in relief.

Suddenly the door rang with vigor, and was pounded mercilessly. Sasuke walked up calmly and curiously.

"Just what do you think you are doing missy?" A loud almost shriek like voice screamed.

Ino froze in horror.

"Mrs. Haruno, did you _follow_ me?" Ino asked almost speechless if she hadn't been so mad and upset.

"Absolutely so! First, I checked your house to see if you were home, so I went to check on you all over the place and heard your voice here!" She yelled, inviting herself in. She didn't bother to take her slippers off, she just walked over to Ino and pulled her ears until they were outside of the house.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Mrs. Haruno said loudly.

Furious, Ino stood up. Taking a stand she said proudly, "I love Sasuke and you can't stop me! My mother understands these things, she's not uptight like you!".

Mrs. Haruno just stood there. Ino took a gulp and then a breath.

"I am going to make _sure_ you never see this-"Sasuke" again." She whispered callously. Ino gasped.

Mrs. Haruno stormed off in anger, and when she was gone Sasuke began to clap.

"You really stuck your neck out for me." He said passionately.

"It's true. I do love you." Ino said with a giggle. Sasuke kissed her gently.

"I'm smart, funny, cute, and perky. Also I'm yours." Ino said hugging him.

"That's right." He said in her ear. "I don't see how you could be anything, other than mine."

Ino smiled at that, she liked being Sasuke's girl before, and now she just couldn't get enough. Any consequence her mom held in mind for this small action of slight distrust would be alright with her.

* * *

Next Day:

Ino woke up in her own bed with lithe. She stretched and looked towards the window. _"It's so sunny out, nothing can ruin this day." _Just as she thought that, the door opened to her home.

"Ino! I'm back!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "And I brought some one with me!"

Ino sat up at that. Her mother never brought anyone home, except one person. Her friend Mrs. Haruno. Ino's heart nearly sky rocketed. She grasped her loudly pumping organ from the outside. As she held onto the bedsheets she slowly moved her legs outward to get out.

_"Well, at least I got to spend time with Sasuke." _Ino thought as she sluggishly moved around her room waiting to hear her new-found enemy's voice.

"Ino, hurry! You're not going to believe this!" Her mother called.

Ino's ears perked at that. She charged down the steps with gusto and to her surprise the visitor was Shikamaru.

Ino let out a relief sigh.

"I know right? Shikamaru where have you been? Usually you come over everyday, lately it's like your a missing nin, I can't seem to find you anywhere!" Ino's mother exclaimed. Shikamaru looked half awake, in fact he was teetering from falling down.

"Mother, you didn't have to pull him out of sleep like that." Ino said quickly going behind him to make sure he didn't fall back on the little picture frame and table behind him.

"Well, I stayed the night at the Naras' and saw him creep inside the house late and pulled him out! His mother said it was fine." Ino's mother said as if there wasn't anything wrong with it. Ino nodded half agreeably.

"Hey, Ino." Shikamaru said finally. Ino looked surprised at him.

"I thought you were Choji's new best friend now." Ino snorted unhappily. Her mother looked trouble for a moment, but then took a seat and watched them as if they were a soap opera.

"I would tell you all the things wrong with that statement, but I'm far too tired." Shikamaru said going over to the couch to sleep. Ino pouted at his lack of wanting to talk to her, but the doorbell rang and chills ran down her back.

Ino's mother got up and went straight for the door. Ino's heart began to beat loudly again. She was sweaty and a rotten tense feeling formed in her stomach as her ears anxiously awaited the voice of-

"Mrs. Haruno! My is it quite early to see you." Ino's mother said politely widening the door. Mrs. Haruno didn't forget her manners then, and took off her shoes and politely greeted her mother.

"Hello, Ino." She said with a vengance. Ino gulped, but only after her gaze went away. "Hello, Mrs. Haruno." Ino said through gritted teeth.

"Is it me or is it kind of tense?" Ino's mother asked as she sat down in the same spot in the couch.

Mrs. Haruno took a hankerchef and lifted Shikamaru's arm up and away from her so that she could sit. Perfectly still. Like a woman.

Ino nearly rolled her eyes if she hadn't mastered self control suddenly.

"Look, I'm in no mood for small talk." Mrs. Haruno said. Ino's mother snorted and began to laugh. Ino was devastated, she expected to at least have 30 minutes before her mother knew.

"Okay... then it _must_ be serious so go ahead." Ino's mother said smiling. Mrs. Haruno didn't even bother to look at Ino.

"Yesturday your daughter was not at home when I checked on her." Mrs. Haruno began sitting upright, as usual with a sort of cockiness in her tone. Ino bit her tongue in expectation to keep from crying out loud.

"Really? That must be because I told her if I wasn't home by supper she was allowed to go and buy something." Ino's mother said laughing a bit at Mrs. Haruno's seriousness over such a trivial thing.

The gossip of Mrs. Haruno was famous in Konoha and lethal when it came down to the nitty gritty if it was that bad. Ino was petrified that it would be all over Konoha by the end of the day that she was seeing Sasuke in his home unsupervised.

Mrs. Haruno cleared her throat. "No, Inasu, I'm afraid that wasn't were she was. You see I was doing a little searching for your daughter." She continued. Ino gripped her fists and was angry that she was taking so long to dish it out. Tears arose in her eyes and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist even harder.

"I found her in Uchiha Sasuke's home." Mrs. Haruno said finally. Ino's mother looked shocked. Ino's tears fell as she looked to the floor. She held her breath in a bit between breathing.

"You mean the slaughtered Uchiha family's home? Ino what have I told you about grim places? I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno, Ino get's facinated by the strangest things." Ino's mother said not that upset. Ino was crying now and Shikamaru was up. Mrs. Haruno gave him a look that made Ino's mother question why Mrs. Haruno even had kids.

"No! She is _seeing _the Uchiha boy. The odd, dark, and ungenial one! Of all people! Anyway she yelled at me saying that she loves him and I am at no power to stop her." Mrs. Haruno said with offense and childish anger. She even crossed her arms and pouted.

Mrs. Haruno is a major expensive shopper, so it was normal to see her all pouty whenever the store didn't have the exact shade, color, or tint of whatever she wanted.

Ino's mother's jaw dropped immediately. "Mrs. Haruno you do not have say in whom my daughter can date. Ino you have no place to yell at an adult. And why am I just finding out about this young lady?" Ino's mother said angrily. Mrs. Haruno gasped and stood up. Ino could only watch with her pinkish red tear covered teal eyes. She shook her head, hoping Mrs. Haruno would just walk out.

"You aren't her mother, would you like it if I shadowed Sakura, forcing her to only date people of whom I accept? You'd be furious." Ino's mother said honestly.

"No, I would appreciate your input and forbid her to ever see the young man again!" Sakura's mother exclaimed in anger.

Ino's mom looked to be thinking.

"All right." She said. Ino almost fainted, Mrs. Haruno almost went on but she was too shocked.

"Ino, you are no longer allowed to see Sasuke Uchiha." Those ten words were like daggers cutting into her mind and ears.

11:30 pm

Ino climbed into the window of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke are you in here?" She whispered as she felt for a light.

Mumbles came from the bed in the middle of the room. Half asleep, Sasuke sat up and turned on the lamp light that was on the wall.

"Huh? Ino what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in grog of being so tired and sleepy.

Ino looked around frantically. "Look, I have no time. Sasuke I-. S-Sasuke I am. *breath*. Sasuke we are not allowed to see each other anymore. I'm sorry." She said before running to the window and jumping out. Sasuke got out of bed and didn't bother to put on any slippers. He was wearing Uchiha branded royal blue shorts and a plain grey T-shirt on top. With his hair a mess he bumped his head on the window trying to run after her.

"Ino! Ino wait up! Please!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to catch up with the speedy blonde haired young girl. Eventually he caught up with her, but he was out of breath and they were only a few houses away from hers.

"Sasuke I can't." Ino said turning away.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Why can't you see me?" Sasuke asked with pleading eyes. Ino didn't turn around or run. She just stood there, pointing to the pink house across from them.

"Ask her." She seethed full of anger.

"No, I'm asking you. I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow during practice." Sasuke said before running off. Ino could only stare after him.

*PUNCH* *PUNCH*

Ino hit her punching bag with as much force and power as she could.

Azuma's eyes rose.

"Ino are you alright?" He asked. She turned to look at him.

A/N: Awww! Poor Ino. Will she be alright? How will she answer her sensei, full of anger, sadness? Find out next time! God bless!


End file.
